The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multi-speed automatic transmission uses a combination of torque transmitting devices, such as clutches, dog clutches/synchronizers, or brakes, to achieve a plurality of forward and reverse gear or speed ratios as well as a Neutral and a Park. Selection of speed ratios is typically accomplished by a microprocessor transmission control module that employs various vehicle parameters, for example vehicle speed, and various driver input signals, for example accelerator pedal position, to select the appropriate speed ratios. The transmission then engages a combination of the toque transmitting devices to provide the desired speed ratios.
In order to engage the torque transmitting devices, a typical automatic transmission includes a hydraulic clutch control system that employs a hydraulic fluid to selectively actuate pistons within the torque transmitting devices. Actuation of a piston in turn engages the torque transmitting elements (i.e., reaction discs or plates) within the torque transmitting device. However, each of these pistons adds weight, cost, and packaging size to the transmission. Accordingly, there is room in the art for a piston assembly that is operable to effectively engage more than one torque transmitting device in a transmission.